Partners
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: FBI AU Dalaric story. Damon and Alaric are FBI agents, some of the best and they, along with their team,Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy and Tyler are working to track down a serial killer who is killing men that look a lot like Damon, on top of dealing with that they have to keep their relationship hidden, what will happen and will events force them into the open? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Partners**

**A/N – Hello my lovely people! It has been a while and I am sorry for that but life gets in the way sometimes but it is summer vacation soon and I am getting back into the swing of things with this, the start of my new multi chapter Dalaric story. I was in my social psychology lecture the other day, not really paying attention I guess but the lecture was about psychology and law and then I got to thinking about my favourite characters as cops or FBI agents and then this little idea planted its self in my head so I began scribbling down notes on this instead, much to the amusement of my friend. A few notes: it's a FBI AU meaning now vampires or anything but you will see some of your favourite characters still, the FBI frowns heavily on workplace romances so they are trying to keep it between them but that should come across. Anyway enjoy the start of the journey my friends!**

**DS&AS**

Damon was hovering in that void of being asleep and awake, he turned over, stretching his arm out as he did, and his wrist came to rest on the hip of his boyfriend. A little more awake now he scooted towards him, wrapping his arm around his waist.

Alaric had felt the wrist on his hip and smiled when he felt the arm tighten around him. As per their usual morning routine he rolled over on to his back allowing Damon to lay his head on his chest, right over his heart before he started to card his fingers through the jet black hair, Damon smiled up at him,

"Morning." He said with a sleepy smile.

"Morning to you too, what time is it?" Alaric asked, Damon raised his wrist to peer at his watch.

"Seven twenty seven, beat the alarm again." He said, leaning up to place a kiss on Alaric's slightly chapped lips.

"Which is not hard these days with the wake up calls at five thirty in the morning." He continued as he leaned across Alaric to disable the alarm.

"Phone calls mean a break in the case De." Alaric told him as Damon made to get out of the bed.

"Yeah I know but fat lot of good they have been, those men are still dead and that psycho is still out there. I'm surprised they haven't called this morning already." He said and just as his bear feet touched the hardwood floor both his and Alaric's cell phones started to ring. Damon grabbed his and headed for the bathroom, closed the door and listened to Alaric answer his cell, he let his ring for another five seconds and then accepted the call, both of them were talking in low voices so they weren't picked up on each others calls.

Once they had hung up Damon opened the door of the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom to find Alaric sat on the edge of the bed staring at his cell, he looked up at him after a few seconds.

"We got another one."

**DS&AS**

Half an hour later they left Alaric's apartment building, taking separate cars they drove to their headquarters. Thankfully when Damon got there, just before Alaric there was no press there meaning that they hadn't got wind of the fact that another body had been discovered, the press were their worst enemy sometimes, like at the moment, causing panic among the public and making the FBI look bad because there was a serial in their own back yard. The body count had been up to three before the powers that be got frustrated with the original investigation team and handed it to his and Alaric's team which had the highest conviction rate in the entire FBI. They had been on the case for two weeks and now the body count was up to five.

After reaching the parking lot Damon climbed out of his car and walked over to the glass doors, his hand on one of the handles he fished his ID card from the pocket of his leather jacket and swiped it against the sensor, hearing the click of the lock he wrenched the door open and stepped inside. He waved to Phil the security guard on his way to his teams' room. Walking inside he came face to face with the victims' board, four pictures hung there with space for the fifth when he was identified, not for the first time he shivered as he walked past it, around the bull pen and up the three steps to the level that his and Alaric's office was on.

Outside Alaric was just pulling into the lot, glancing around he saw that there weren't many cars here yet, his, Damon's, Phil's and two he knew belonged to other agents. They rest of his team weren't here yet, Jeremy lived further out, Tyler even further than him. The other two members of the team, Stefan and Caroline were with the ME examining the location the body was found in and the body it's self, they could be a few hours yet. Climbing out the car after grabbing Damon's wallet from the dash which he had left on the coffee table he made his way towards the building, the rising sun glared off the glass doors and windows now but that was swallowed up by the grey concrete out the exterior walls. He swiped his ID and let himself in the building, Phil looked up from his morning bagel and smiled,

"Ah special agent Saltzman, good morning, you just missed your partner, he got here not long ago." Phil was a portly man with small but bright blue eyes; he always had a smile on his face and a picture of his three kids on his desk and looked very much out of place without a bagel in his hand. Alaric smiled at him,

"Morning Phil, and how many times? Call me Ric." Phil just smiled back at him before returning to his bagel. Ric took the door leading off down a corridor and then continued walking until he got to his teams room. The first thing he saw was the victim board and not for the first time he felt as though a ice cube had slipped down his throat, staring back at him were four pictures of the victims but if you weren't looking closely you could be mistaken for thinking that they were all the same person, they all had jet black hair, blue eyes, pale skin and cheekbones you could cut yourself with if you slapped them. He always tried to distance himself from the case as much as he could and still remain compassionate but that was hard to do when all of the victims looked exactly like the man you were in love with. A loud crash from the direction of his and Damon's office drew his attention; it was followed by some very loud swearing. Wondering what the hell his boyfriend was doing Alaric rounded all the bull pen and climbed the three steps to the upper level in one stride before marching into their office which looked like a bomb had hit it and Damon was stood in the middle of it all, paper coming to rest around his feet, hands on his hips, he looked up when he heard the door open.

"What the hell De?"

"My wallet, I can not find it anywhere!" he shouted looking at his desk as if the missing item was going to magically appear there. Alaric sighed and reached into his pocket.

"You mean this wallet?" he asked, holding out the leather item to his flustered partner. Damon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, thank you!" he said, stepping closer to Alaric to kiss him lightly, both forgetting where they were for a moment, thank goodness the bull pen was empty. After they broke apart they stood in silence for a few seconds, surveying the mess before Alaric said,

"You'd better clean this up before the rest get here." Damon arched an eyebrow, his trademark smirk plaster on his face.

"Oh yeah, how you gonna make me?" he asked, threading his fingers through the loops on the front of Alaric's jeans, pulling them even closer but before Alaric could respond they both heard the door to the bull pen open and from their vantage point they could see Jeremy walking in, messenger bag threw over his shoulder, headphones pulsing out some new noise that he called music. Alaric went out to meet him while Damon started picking up the paper.

**DS&AS**

Two hours later and the four agents present now that Tyler had arrived were all doing their own thing in relation to the case, Alaric was at his desk, studying the profile of the murder that the FBI profilers had sent over and was slowly comparing that to the suspect list that had grew significantly since he and Damon had taken over the case. Damon was sat opposite Alaric and was pouring over the witness statements from the other attacks not that there was much to go on. Jeremy was stood in front of a second board which displayed a giant map of the state and was drawing things on it and sticking pins in the places were the attacks had happened and Tyler was researching all the places in a city wide radius that sold the type of rope that was been used to hold the victims, a long shot but they weren't taking any chances. It was around that time that Stefan and Caroline walked into the bull pen, Stefan whistling loudly to get his brothers and Alaric's attention, they joined the rest of the team.

"Okay so myself and Caroline went out to the place that the 911 caller said that they found the victim, it was the same scene, bound, blindfolded and throat slashed, just like the others.' Stefan told him as Caroline looked through a brown folder. Alaric crossed him arms over his chest and asked,

"Any sign of sexual assault?" he asked the younger Salvatore, who looked so different from his brother sometimes it was hard to believe that they were related.

"No, none just like the rest." Stefan told him as he was handed a sheet of paper by Caroline who glanced up at Damon for a second before looking at the board.

"The victim had his driving licence on him, his name is Matt Ryder." Stefan too, glanced at his brother before continuing,

"This is his DMV picture." Stefan pinned the sheet of paper onto the board beside the photos of the other victims and when he moved back the change in atmosphere in the room was audible, they all stared at the picture and Damon felt as if he was looking in a mirror as he stared at the young man who was now lying on a cold slab in the morgue. His eyes roamed over all the features, the black hair, the blue eyes, pale skin and sharp, high cheek bones.

**A/N –Well my ducks that is the first chapter, setting up the story and trying to give you a feel of what is to come! Let me know your thoughts so far.**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Partners**

**Chapter Two**

**A/N Ahoy my hearties! So glad you have all decided to continue on this journey with little old me! So thank you! I had a lot of positive feedback on the first chapter so it has given me the motivation to write more for you lovely people, I have a clear idea in my head where I want this story to go now, I mean I even have the last line of the whole thing wrote down! We will be meeting a very familiar face in this chapter so I hope you like this, onwards I hear you cry!**

Damon watched from his desk as Alaric scrubbed his hands over his tired face, it was twenty to ten at night and the two of them where the only ones left in the department as they has practically kicked their team out of the door around seven to go home and get some rest, they had all been running on fumes for around three days now, ever since the last body had been found. Damon sighed and began to speak,

"Ric, you know we need to…."

"No." Alaric cut him off from behind his hands.

"Ric, we can not get a profile to stick on this guy, we need the best." Damon tried to reason with him, the same as he had been since he had first suggested the idea this morning; he had been met with the same protests each time.

"Damon, he isn't FBI anymore." Alaric told him, looking over at him now that he had dropped his hands to the desk.

"Just because he isn't FBI doesn't mean he isn't still the best." Damon said, starting to shut his laptop down before continuing,

"Anyway, they kicked him out on a technicality which totally wasn't his fault anyway." He slid the laptop into its case as he heard Alaric scoff.

"Yeah, you would say that." He said as he leaned back in his chair, looking directly at his boyfriend who was shooting him a dirty look.

"Ric, for god sakes what is more important? Getting a profile that will actually help us catch this guy or your petty issues with him?" Alaric stood up with such force the chair he had been sat in shot back and hit the wall with such force the frames on the wall rattled.

"Petty? There is nothing petty about this!" he yelled, next thing he knew Damon was about three inches from his face.

"Really?! Because from where I am standing that's all it is!" Damon's eyes were shining with anger.

"After what he did to you, you really expect me to be able to look at him and not want to punch that perfect hair of his off his head?!" Alaric shouted, their faces getting even closer.

"I did! I did, so why can't you?!" Damon said, his eyes flicking from his boyfriends eyes and lips, neither of them knew who acted first but suddenly they were kissing with such passion that they didn't even notice that they had managed to tangle their hands in each others hair and clothes.

When they finally broke apart both of them were panting slightly, Alaric ran the pad of his thumb over Damon's left cheek before whispering against his lips,

"He's your ex, I have to hate him on principle." They both laughed slightly before Damon brought their foreheads to rest together.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No, no I am." Alaric told him; bring one of his hands to rest on Damon's hip.

"Call him first thing in the morning, you're right; nothing is more important than getting this guy off the streets." Alaric said, reaching down to link their hands and reaching around Damon to grab his bag from the table and placing it on his own shoulder before leading them both out of the room. When they got to the edge of the bullpen and as Alaric flipped the lights off.

"He is a profiler, you do know he is gonna find out about us?" he asked as they walked, still hand in hand down the deserted hallways.

"Good, means I get to show my hot boyfriend off." Damon said with a smirk. 

****DS&AS****

Alaric had been tense all morning, ever since Damon had made the phone call and then informed him that he would be there in three hours. Damon would never admit it but watching Alaric jump slightly every time there was a knock on the door was fun, he had even text each member of their team twice saying that he needed something that he really didn't, but he didn't dare do it anymore as he was sure Alaric was catching on but it turns out Alaric had no need to be so jumpy as Caroline's loud shrill of surprise was enough to alert them to their guests arrival.

Both of them rose from their seats together and made their way to the door, Damon grasped Alaric's fingers briefly before swinging the door open and heading down into the bull pen; Alaric took a deep breath and then followed him.

All of the team were greeting their old friend when he arrived at the group, soon it was his turn, he subtly placed himself between Damon and the man and held out his hand,

"Hello Elijah" Elijah Mikealson smiled at him, stretching out his hand to shake Alaric's who gripped tightly and if his enjoyment at the slight flicker of pain that crossed Elijah's face made him petty then he really didn't care. Thankfully this had gone unnoticed by the rest of the team; aside from Damon who rolled his eyes and then began guide everyone into the briefing room.

Three hours later Elijah was delivering his profile to the team, all of them were sat around him paying full attention, well all aside from Alaric, he thanked whatever power had blessed him with the ability to multitask as he listened to Elijah and also stopped himself from wanting to tear his face off as every five seconds the profiler would flick his eyes over to Damon and send him a very subtle smile, Alaric could feel his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists so tightly under the table, he was just about to reach over the table and throttle the man with his own silk tie when he felt a hand place its self over the top of his own, looking down he saw it belonged to Damon, who's face showed no indication that he was doing anything. Alaric was able to listen to the rest of Elijah's profile without having to battle the urge to kill.

After they left the room, Damon headed over to the coffee machine and Alaric noticed that Elijah followed him, deciding that he needed to rescue his boyfriend from they slug in a fancy suit and perfect hair he made to set after them but was stopped when Jeremy shouted him over to his map which now took up almost a full wall. Again his ability to multitask was his blessing as he was able to listen to Jeremy and keep one eye on the coffee club.

By the time Jeremy was done with him Damon had managed to free himself from the clutches of his evil ex and took to the safety of their office. Alaric walked over to the coffee machine and began to pour himself a cup next to Elijah who was leaning against the counter, for a second neither of them said anything but Alaric could feel the eyes trying to bore right into his soul before he spoke.

"You'll have to watch the coffee around here, some people are convinced it comes alive at night." He said to Elijah who was still staring at him, the response he got was not what he had been expecting.

"You don't like me do you?" Elijah asked before taking a sip from his mug. It took Alaric a few seconds to compose himself.

"To be honest? No I don't, not after what you did to Damon, he deserves better than that."

"You're right, he does and I am glad he has found it with you." Elijah told him, taking another sip. Alaric nearly dropped his mug. He had expected Elijah to suspect that something was going on between them but not this fast.

"It is quite alright, I don't intent to tell anyone." He said before placing his now empty mug in the sink and starting to walk away, before he could get two feet however Alaric gripped him by the arm.

"Just so we are clear, Damon is my boyfriend and you can stop with the flirty looks."

"Oh that? That was simply a means to an end, to satisfy my own curiosity; as soon as he took your hand my suspicions were confirmed. I didn't treat Damon they way he deserved, it is clear you do, I wouldn't try to stand in the way of that."

****DS&AS****

When Alaric walked into their office Damon could see that he had a huge smile on his face and it appeared as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing in particular. You know, Elijah really isn't that bad is he?" Alaric asked as he flopped down into his chair. Damon just stared at him,

"Who are you and what have you done with Alaric Saltzman?"

****DS&AS****

When they all left that evening they were all in a better mood, Elijah had came and gone, leaving them with a profile that had increased their suspect list, which they would interview tomorrow. The team was happy because they were getting out at five pm on a Friday night and where going to be living their lives for a while and Alaric was on cloud nine as he leaned up against his Camero was he watched Damon pull into the parking space next to his and exit the car with a six pack of beer in his hand. Alaric grinned as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriends shoulders, feeling Damon snake a arm around his waist.

**A/N – Well there we have it! Chapter two, I put this in because I have ALWAYS wanted to write a jealous Alaric and also because the next chapter is when things get real so I wanted to give you something fun before that. Let me know your thoughts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Partners**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N – Hello my fellow fanfiction dwellers! First off I want to say thank you for all the amazing feedback that I have received on the first two chapters of this story, it really does mean a lot to me! Second, I am sorry for the gap between updates, I try not to leave too long between them because as a reader I hate when someone doesn't update as often as they normally do but it has been finals time, I had a statistics exam and two lab reports within the space of a week but I am finished now and I plan to dedicate a whole lot of the Summer before my final year at university to fanfiction. This chapter is a little longer to make up for the lack of update.**

Alaric was stood at the sink in the kitchen of his apartment. As he washed out the glasses from last night he looked out of the window right in front of him to the kids play area that was built into his complex. There he could see Eoin and Bradley, the four year old twins that lived three doors down with their fathers, Tyler and Dylan, who were currently sitting on the bench beside the swing set as they watched over their twins.

Alaric sighed slightly, a part of him had always wanted a family, he grew up in a large one and was the only one out of his brothers and sisters that didn't have kids yet but it was complicated, first of all he was gay and second he was a FBI agent and who in their right mind was gonna let a FBI agent who has received six death threats from criminals he had collared in the last year alone adopt kids? On top of that the only person that he could ever see himself spending the rest of his life with was his FBI partner and not only did he not know how Damon felt about the whole kids thing but the FBI were not keen on partners, let alone heads of a department being in relationships, they would be split up for sure.

However at that moment all thoughts were driven out of his mind as a pair of pale arms snaked around his waist and he felt a kiss on the back of his shoulder as Damon was shorter than him and couldn't quite reach his neck or cheek. He turned around in his arms, grabbing a towel to dry his hands from the bench as he did.

"You didn't wake me up." Damon said as he locked his hands over Alaric's lower back, looking up at him thanks to the height difference. Alaric placed his large hands on Damon's hips.

"We didn't get home till three am and you only got five hours sleep before then so I figured as it was our day off you could do with a lie in." he hold him before kissing his lips sweetly. Damon untangled himself from Alaric and jumped up onto the surface of the island that was in the centre of the kitchen as Alaric leaned against the work surface, facing Damon.

"So now that Sleeping Beauty has awoken.." Alaric said which caused Damon to try to kick him, missing my miles, smiling Alaric continued. "What shall we do with our day off?" he questioned. Damon paused to think for a moment then said,

"I should really swing by my apartment, I need some more clothes, I think the team might notice that I keep wearing the same five outfits all the time and I bet the mail has been piling up. How long has it been since I have been there?"

Alaric opened his mouth to say that it had to have been more than three weeks when both his and Damon's cell phones beeped to alert them to a new text, they both reached for them with dread, knowing that their day off was out of the window. They both read the identical texts in silence and then without looking up Damon said,

"We got another one."

***DS&AS***

An hour later and they were pulling up by an abandoned stretch of country road, as Alaric pulled the Camero over and parked out of the windshield they could see a sea of police and rescue vehicles. There was no less that seven patrol cars, an ambulance and even a fire truck, they could also see the ME van and just beyond that Stefan's Chevy and Caroline's Ford. They climbed out of the car, Damon already pulling on black latex gloves.

As they approached the crime scene tape they flashed their badges to the uniform guarding the line with his clipboard in hand. Damon went right over to the edge of the road as Alaric signed them in; he glanced up at the young man in the uniform and saw he was looking a little green.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" he asked as he handed the board back.

"Donovan, Matt Donovan, Sir." Matt told him with a slight glance over to the edge that Damon was still stood over.

"How long you been out the academy?" Alaric asked, trying to keep the young officers mind off what he imagined wasn't a pretty sight that awaited him.

"Three months Sir."

"First murder scene?" Alaric questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes sir." Matt replied, looking slightly better now he had something else to think about.

"It gets easier to deal with, never stops being hard but it gets better." Alaric tried to reassure him.

"It's the smell Sir." Matt told him and Alaric knew what he meant, even from here he could detect the unmistakable sent of decay.

"Bit of advice, in future carry a cloth with you and spray it with the perfume or aftershave of your other half or someone that means a lot too you, makes it easier." He said as he drew out a piece of black cloth that smelt of the bottle of ridiculously expensive aftershave that Damon kept at his place. As he drew closer to the edge that Damon was still stood at, he clamped the cloth over his nose and drew in one large breath before pocketing it and breathing only through his mouth now, trying to hold on to that sweet smell.

"Hey, what we got?" he asked his boyfriend.

"What have we always had?" Damon said with an unreadable tone, still looking down into the ditch a good twelve feet blow them. Alaric followed his eye line. Below them he could see Stefan and the ME crouched down beside the body in quite conversation, Caroline was about six feet away from them; bend down as she examined something.

"Why aren't you down there already?" Alaric asked, normally he had to grab the back of Damon's leather jacket to stop him rushing into a crime scene. Damon turned to look at him then glanced down to his knee.

"Waiting for you old man." He said with a smirk. Alaric rolled his eyes,

"Its not the five year age gap between us that screwed my knee up, it was the psycho that took a baseball bat to it while I was trying to save your useless ass." He told him. Again Damon looked at him, smirk in place and eyebrow raised as if to say 'if you say so dear.' But he still took hold of Alaric's upper arm and began to guide them down the slope until the ground levelled out and they were beside their colleges and crime scene.

Now that they were closer they could see the full picture, on the ground in front of them was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties, though they couldn't be sure as a good potion of his face was obscured by the black blindfold over his eyes and the lower half of his face was splattered in blood from the large gash that crossed his entire throat, his arms were bound behind him and from the rope burns it was clear that he struggled hard against his binds. Stefan stood up to talking to them; the sunlight that battled its way past the canopy of leaves made his perfect hair glow.

"Hey, so basically the same picture as before, seems to be the same guy." Damon looked at his little brother and then back to the body,

"Do we know if he matches the physical features of our other victims?"

"Just about to find that out." Said a voice from behind Stefan. Still crouched down beside the victim was the medical examiner, Meredith Fell.

She reached to the victims face and carefully tugged the blindfold off and Alaric had to turn away to stop the rush of bile rising in his throat. If he didn't know that Damon was stood next to him, so close that he could feel the heat radiating off him he would have thought that was him lying dead at his feet, his bright blue eyes, glazed over but the look of terror in them still there.

"How long do you think he had been dead?" Stefan questioned. Meredith sighed and then told them,

"Rigor has passed and there is very little insect activity so I would say no more than two days but because of the current heat levels, decomp has started, as you can more than likely smell. Also the blood in his body, well what was left has pooled twice, once on his chest and again in his back, meaning he was killed somewhere else, time passed for the blood to settle and then he was moved here."

"Yeah I got that much from the scene." Caroline said, finally coming over to join them, something leather clutched in her gloved hand.

"there is no disturbance in the leaves apart from where the body was rolled down the slope" she told him as she indicated a path clear from leaves that ran from the top of the hill to the place where the body still lay.

"Also there is no bloody splatter from the throat, meaning that happened in a second location. And this…" she said as she held up what they could now see was a wallet.

"Is the victims wallet which I am guessing fell from his pocket as he was thrown down here, ID says his name is Jake Ryder." She told them as she handed the wallet to Damon who looked at the drivers licence and then to the body, there was no doubt that they matched. Then he noticed something from his vantage point.

"He was wearing a cast recently." He felt the eyes of everyone in the clearing round on him so he motioned to the victim's shoes.

"Notice the left tread patter is more worn, it means he was carrying more weight on that side recently and as he was wearing a shoe I am going to say it was his arm.

***DS&AS***

Five hours later all but Jeremy and Tyler were in the bullpen talking over the case. The other two agents had gone to make the notification to the family, something that everyone in law enforcement hated. They were going to bring the parents in so that Damon and Alaric could talk to them.

Not long after, Tyler walked into the bull pen, his face showing the toll of what he had just had to do.

"Parents are in the family room." He told them as he threw himself into his chair by his desk which was the closest to the victim board which they were all huddled around.

"Where's Jer?" Alaric questioned his agent.

"Bathroom, throwing his guts up." Tyler told him and Alaric could have hit his head off the wall, he totally forgot that Jeremy had never made a death notification before.

"I better go and see if he is okay." Alaric said before turning to Damon,

"We'll go talk to the parents afterwards." Damon agreed, saying he would get together everything that they had so far, knowing that parents would have questions, some that they just couldn't answer.

As he was walking down the hall Stefan caught up with him and after Alaric shot him a questioning look he said.

"Gonna get the parents some water and let them know what is going on, trust me they need to know." Alaric didn't say anything, there seemed to be something stuck in his throat so he just nodded. He knew Damon knew how it felt to get that notice but he figured Stefan would have been too young to remember when two police officers knocked on the door of the Salvatore home and told them that their mother was dead.

Alaric turned right into the men's bathroom and Stefan left into the kitchen to grab two water bottles and glasses and then back tracked on himself and paused outside the door to the family room, making sure his badge was visible on his belt, knowing it was often a comfort to families and then he opened the door.

He stepped into the room and observed the two people in the room; the victims mother was sat on the left hand side of the sofa, her eyes rubbed red, a tissue clenched in her hand, her greying honey blond hair dragged back into ponytail. Her husband was sat beside her, his strong jaw was clenched, his arm around his wife, his bright blue eyes were bloodshot, they both looked at him as he entered.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Stefan Salvatore, I thought I would update you on what is going to happen." He moved to sit on the chair that was closest to the sofa, placing the water and glasses on the table.

"Thank you." The woman said, reaching out for one of the bottles with a shaking hand.

"In a moment, the two lead agents on the case, Alaric Saltzman and Damon Salvatore will come in to discuss what we know about your sons' case so far and then talk to you a little about Jake and the last time you saw him." The lady nodded her head and her husband spoke.

"Salvatore? You two any relation? Just with an unusual surname…"

"Yeah he is my older brother." Stefan said with a small smile.

"Now I just need to confirm your names for the record." Stefan said.

"Yes, of course, Poppy and Doug Ryder." Poppy told him. Stefan thanked them and then sent his brother a text to tell him that they were ready.

Stefan was making small talk with Poppy and Doug when he heard the door open behind him, turning in his seat he saw Alaric walk in, Damon behind him.

"Mr and Mrs Ryder, these are our team leaders, Special Agents Saltzman and Salvatore." Poppy looked up at them and when her eyes settled on Damon a fresh wave of tears started to fall from her eyes as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, its just you look so much like Jake." Damon couldn't help but feel even sorrier for them than he already did.

***DS&AS***

Almost two hours later Damon and Alaric left the family room after interviewing the parents, they were now back in the bullpen relaying all the new information to their team.

"Okay then, Jake Ryder, twenty nine, was killed around two days ago in another location and then transported to the dump sight." Damon said, he and Alaric were stood up beside the board as the team sat on chairs and desks around them.

"Two days is the last time that his parents heard from his as well." Alaric told them,

"He spoke to his mum on his phone as he was getting home from work; he was a paralegal at James & Morgan, the biggest lawyer firm in the state. He told her he was going out to meet some friends as soon as he got changed to celebrate getting the cast off his arm from a biking accident around two months ago." Damon took over from him,

"One difference in this victim to the others is that Jake was gay, all the others were straight so it has now crossed a sexuality line but as these killings don't appear to be sexual there is hardly anyway this could be about that, it is just an interesting note. The one thing that does tie all of the victims together is that they were all in bars the night that they were killed so we know how he finds them." Damon told them, he then glanced back to his team to find that they were staring at him,

"What?" he asked, Stefan was the first one to speak up,

"Its six now Damon, six who look like you, I know we looked into it and after we couldn't find anything to link you to any of them we put it on the shelf but maybe we should think about looking at it again?" Damon just stared at him,

"Stefan, what has changed between now and then? Apart from my looks I have nothing in common with any of these guys."

"that's not strictly true, not anymore." It was Jeremy that spoke up,

"the last victim was gay Damon, so are you, we have to consider that." Damon regarded him for a second,

"Maybe, but the first victims weren't so I don't think that it has anything to do with that." Damon paused here and gave a sideways glance at Alaric before continuing.

"I have an idea." Another glance at Alaric, he knew this was not going to go down well.

"Obviously I look like the victims and Jeremy has narrowed it down to bars inside a certain area…" he didn't have to finish what he was going to say, Alaric was already talking.

"No. Absolutely no way, not going to happen! Damon you are NOT using yourself as bait." He wasn't shouting, he didn't have to, everything he was saying was in an adamant whisper but he meant every word of it.

"Ric, I really do not see another option here, he had killed six people, this is the quickest way to get him."

"No. Not you."

"I'm sorry but do you know any other guys my height and build with jet black hair, blue eyes and pale skin? Thought not." They both totally forgot that the team was still there.

"Damon, this is not happening, no." Alaric told him in no uncertain terms, Damon just looked at him.

"What, do you not think I can do it?" he asked with an accusing tone.

"You know that's not it!" Alaric told him, their eyes boring into each other. Damon shook his head.

"I'm not having this conversation with you until you calm the hell down, I'll see you tomorrow." He said and then turned on his heel and walked right out. Alaric started after him, debating if he should go after him for about two minuets before eventually he did. As the door closed behind him Caroline said,

"I hate it when our parents fight."

Alaric made it to the front of the building but couldn't see Damon anywhere; he guessed he had grabbed a cab on the main road as Alaric had driven them both to the crime scene this morning. Right now he knew he had to go cool off so he climbed into his car and sped off home, trying to call Damon every two minuets but it went right to answerphone, Damon was pissed.

Eventually Alaric made it home. He spent the night drinking and trying to call Damon who still wouldn't take his call. About three am he fell into a fitful sleep, he didn't sleep well without Damon there. When his alarm went off at half seven he woke up with a resolve to talk to Damon and maybe open conversation about an undercover operation. He spent the whole drive to work practising out loud his speech to his boyfriend. He was still going over it when he got to the bull pen, looking around he saw his team, all of them but Damon.

"Where's Damon?" he asked Stefan who was stood in front out the board. The panic that set in on his handsome face turned Alaric's stomach to lead.

"We have all tried calling him, he hasn't answered, we were hoping he was with you." Alaric dropped his bag.

"He has him."

**A/N – well? What did we all think? And yes I am really doing this to Damon and to the boys but come on, we all know you would have to put a bullet in Ric's head to stop him from getting his Damon back… Let me know your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Partners**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N – Hello my lovely friends! I am so so sorry about the time between updates but sometimes life just gets in the way, oh why must we live in reality? Anyway, have you seen the new episode?! That reunion! I actually got up out of my seat and did a little dance! It has renewed a fire in me about these two, it never went away but now that he is back (and he better be back for a while) it is like I have a thousand ideas for them! Anyway the story, this is the second to last chapter for this story but no worries, I will be writing lots more Dalaric for you lovelies in the future, so please enjoy this!**

"_Where's Damon?" he asked Stefan who was stood in front out the board. The panic that set in on his handsome face turned Alaric's stomach to lead._

"_We have all tried calling him, he hasn't answered, we were hoping he was with you." Alaric dropped his bag._

"_He has him."_

Alaric didn't know what to do with himself, he was currently in the office that he and Damon shared, he could hardly bring himself to look at the vacant desk that sat opposite his own so he had taken to standing by the window and gazing out of it, not really looking at anything but praying there was an answer there.

He closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against the glass and let out a sigh. How could this be happening? This time yesterday he had been stood in the kitchen of his own home thinking about the possibilities for his and Damons future and now here he stood, a mere twenty four hours later, though it felt like a lot more and his whole world was crumbling around him. He had fought with Damon, a real fight, it hardly ever happened between them, they were so similar that most of the time they seemed to be able to read each others minds but no this time they actually fought and now some psycho had kidnapped the love of his life, his reason for breathing.

Behind his eyes visions and memories of Damon were swimming in front of him, trying to focus on one of them to stop the overwhelming need to tear apart the entire office he thought about the day they met.

_***Flashback*** _

Alaric sighed as he took his seat beside a blond woman who was nervously tapping her pen against her teeth, yeah because that wasn't going to be annoying. Alaric looked around that the rest of the assemble of people in the room, they all seemed to be a various degrees of nervous too and most of them looked to be the bear minimum age of twenty three that you had to be to be here, he himself was twenty nine, slightly older than most of these people but he doubted they has half the reason to be there that he did. He looked around again as the room neared its capacity and one person caught his eye, sat in the row in front of him was possibly the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on, pale skin that was only a few shades away from pure white, coal black hair that fell short of electric blue eyes that Alaric saw when this man turned in his seat, he too was surveying the room and then they locked with Alaric's own green eyes and suddenly he was blinded by the most amazing smile that he had ever seen, it lasted just a second before this vision turned back to the front of the room as someone began speaking to them.

"Welcome to the FBI Academy"

_***Flashback Ends***_

Alaric was brought out of his memories by a knock on the door; he turned around as Stefan walked in without waiting for an answer. Alaric could tell from the look on his face that something had happened.

"Stefan?" Alaric asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Ric, I don't know how but the media have got hold of the fact that Damon's been kidnapped." Alaric sighed before running a hand over his face.

"Great! 'Lead FBI agent kidnapped in own investigation!' I can see the headlines now." He exclaimed as he threw himself into his chair. He looked over to Stefan who looked as though he was going to puke and like he wanted to punch someone at the same time.

"Look Stef, we will get him back." Alaric told him, believing his own words as the alternative, well it didn't bear thinking about. Alaric glanced over to Stefan again and made a decision, there was no way he was going to be able to keep his and Damons relationship hidden without help and he knew that Stefan wouldn't throw them under the bus.

"Stefan, sit down." He said, motioning to the chair on the other side of his desk. The younger Salvatore did so and then sat waiting for Alaric to start talking.

"Stefan, there's something I need to tell you, about Damon and me…." He started before Stefan cut him off.

"You mean the fact that you and he have been together for years and you both love each other more than anyone else in existence?" Stefan asked, an amused look on his face. For the first time in living memory Alaric was lost for words he just stared at the man opposite him until he spoke again,

"Ric did you guys really expect your own team not to notice? Sure you drive different cars most of the time and arrive at different times but you always leave together, you both smell like Damons stupidly expensive aftershave, he lets you drive when you do drive together, you are the only one that can control his temper and make him see sense, you are so in sync with each other, frankly it is scary and don't get me started on the looks you give each other when you don't think anyone is looking, they make Caroline smile so much I worry her face is gonna split in half."

Alaric stared some more and then cleared his throat,

"Well, I guess that takes care of that. They whole team knows?" he asked, Stefan shrugged his shoulders,

"You guys are really obvious." There was a few moments silence between them before Alaric dragged himself out of his seat,

"Come on, lets get your brother and my boyfriend back."

***DS&AS***

Alaric and Stefan stood in front of Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy in the conference room; the three large plasma screens behind them were blazing with pictures of the victims and evidence, copies of autopsy reports and witness statements. One of the screens was dedicated to Damon alone; a large photo of him was smiling down at them. Beside it were the only details that they knew about his disappearance, that he had last been seen at nine pm the previous night by surveillance tape propping up the bar at Whiskey, his and Alarics favourite bar.

Alaric turned from the screen with great difficulty and spoke to his team.

"Right, it looks as if we might have caught a break in this case at last. I have just received this surveillance from our lab tecs." He began to play the tape on the centre screen. In the grainy footage you could just make out a dark haired figure slumped over a drink, the leather jacket was the give away.

"Just before nine pm last night Damon was seen at this bar, drinking alone." He glanced back to the screen and saw grainy Damon dig into his pocket and pull out a cell phone, Alaric checked the time stamp and felt his insides turn to lead, that was him calling, if Damon had picked up they could have talked this out and Damon would have come over and he would still be with them. Shaking his head slightly he turned his attention back to the screen and saw a small figure sit beside Damon and though he never said a word Alaric just knew this was the bastard that had his baby.

Not a quarter of an hour later the figure got up to leave but before he disappeared he turned his head to look back at Damon and that is when Alaric froze the tape. Trying to keep the bile down, which was a mixture of not eating anything since yesterday afternoon and having to look at the grainy face of the person he hated more than anything in the world.

"We have got this screen shot of our suspects face. He is the only person that even came into contact with Damon that night, we know Damon didn't leave that bar of his own accord because none of the cab companies picked him up. Our tecs are working on improving this image so we know who this guy is, at the moment he is our number one suspect but even if he didn't have anything to do with it he must have seen something" he told them but he highly suspected it was the former that would prove to be the truth. He looked at each of his team mates in turn before continuing.

"Also I have been reliably informed by Stefan that you are all aware of the true nature of the relationship between me and Damon." Tyler and Jeremy nodded and Caroline said,

"Yeah we are, we didn't say anything because we figured that the less said about it the less chance there was of anyone outside the team finding out about it."

"I appreciate that guys, I really do. Also it might go a long way to explaining that I will stop at nothing to get Damon back and I mean if I have to go beyond the FBI I will, I understand if you guys don't feel that you can." He was talking more towards the people in front of him as he knew Stefan would do whatever it took to get his brother back.

"Ric, we are there all the way." Tyler told him, the others agreed with him.

At that moment Alaric's cell phone rang, answering it he spoke with a tone of urgency before hanging up.

"Okay we have a name to the face." He told them as he opened the email the tec department had just send over on the big screen, blowing up the image of the suspect.

"This is Aaron Littleman. We need to find him." Immediately Jeremy began searching all the databases he had access too but Alaric's attention had been grabbed by Stefan's face which had turned a horrible shade of green.

"Stefan? Do you know him?" Alaric questioned, everyone in the room was now looking at Stefan who walked towards one of the big screens and opened a new tab and typed in an address which brought up the home page for Mystic Falls High.

"Stefan?" Alaric tried to question again but it fell on deaf ears as Stefan began navigating his way around the pages until he got to his year book, scrolling down the pictures until he reached the L's. Stepping back so that they could all see him said,

"This was always about Damon. He has been his target from the start." Alaric looked at the screen. Staring back at him was the acne ridden face of Aaron Littleman.

"We went to school with him, he was in my year, we were a few years behind Damon but he was obsessed with him." Stefan told him as he sat down which Alaric thought was a good idea as he didn't seem to be able to hold himself up anymore.

"Damon was the first guy in our school to come out, he was cool, popular, smart and good looking, everything Littleman wasn't. I don't understand why now though, I mean we live in a different state, what are the chances of him ending up here and bumping into Damon?" Alaric was staring at the picture, feeling as if he too had seen Littleman somewhere and then it dawned on him,

"Jeremy, Littlemans work history!" Jeremy dived back onto his laptop, is fingers little more than blurs across the keys,

"Okay I have it here, it seems like he moved here a few months ago and stared working as a porter at the hospital soon after." Jeremy told them before looking up at Alaric who turned around and punched a hole into the drywall. Caroline screamed, Tyler's eyes widened and Stefan grabbed his arm to stop him doing it again.

"Ric! Talk to us!"

"This is my fault!" he shouted, not caring who heard him now, he was the reason this monster had Damon and he was the trigger that meant the other victims had died.

"He was there! All those months ago when I screwed up my knee after I went after Damon into that mob club because the idiot couldn't wait for back up.

_***Flashback***_

Alaric moaned as the nurse who was tightening his knee brace finished with the last strap.

"The doctor should be in soon Agent Saltzman" he said with a toothy grin as he headed towards the door, not two seconds after he left Damon walked in,

"What was he looking so happy about?" he asked as he settled two coffee cups on the bedside table.

"I think he had a thing for you. Did you tell him you had a boyfriend?" Damon questioned as he glared daggers at the door as if he was daring the nurse to walk back through them." Alaric chuckled slightly, taking a sip of one of the coffees before putting it back down, that one was Damons, had too much sugar in it.

"Way to be stereotypical Damon, just because he is a male nurse it means he is gay? And no, I didn't tell him I had a boyfriend, it's not exactly something that comes up in conversation when someone is tightening the knee brace you have on because you rescued your partners useless ass."

"Excuse me, I didn't need rescuing, I had everything under control." Damon told him, not even believing his own words; Alaric raised an eyebrow at him,

"So there weren't three mob guys with their guns pointed at your chest when I got there?"

"I'm not denying that, I am just saying, two more seconds and I would have had them and you need not have gotten your ass handed to you." Damon said, taking a sip of his overly sweet coffee, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Alaric knew better than to argue with Damon because he would never win so instead he linked the fingers of their free hands together, knowing that despite Damons confident outer shell, inside he was still shook up about the situation that they had just been in.

Half an hour later and Alaric had been seen by the doctor, he suspected that it was just some twisted and strained ligaments nothing torn or broken but he wanted an x ray to be sure so they waited for someone to come and take them along to the x ray department.

"I'm sorry." Damon whispered from beside Alaric, where he had his head resting on his boyfriends shoulder.

"What?" Alaric asked as he had been close to dozing off as his adrenaline levels were finally falling. Damon lifted his head and then placed his chin on Alaric shoulder so that he could look at him.

"I'm sorry, I should have waited for back up, it's my fault this happened to you." Alaric smiled slightly and leaned his head down so that he could kiss the end of Damon's nose.

"Damon, you don't have to apologise, you run into situations head first because you would rather save someone else than yourself and though it drives me nuts I wouldn't have you any other way and besides, I will always be there to back you up." Alaric smiled again and kissed Damon hard on the lips, not breaking the kiss until they heard someone come in the room and at the time he paid no attention to who the porter actually was but now it was clear as day."

_***Flashback Ends***_

"It was him, Littleman, he was the porter than took me to x ray that day, he saw me and Damon kissing, that was his trigger and he been building up to this since that day." Alaric told them.

"I've got an address, he had a small apartment just off main but he was also left a small plot of land by his uncle in the country." Jeremy told him, looking up from his screen.

"Lets go!" Alaric said, they all ran out of the office, checking that they were all carrying their guns as they went.

***DS&AS***

Damon groaned as he came around, there was a dull ache at the base of his skull and it felt as if half the skin had been taken off the side of his face. He opened his eyes but everything was still black, he was blindfolded. He tried his hands which he found were bound behind his back, his feet were tied to the chair he was sat in. he couldn't move anywhere so he breathed in, trying to get a bearing on where he was from the smells around him, he picked up on hay, decaying wood and something that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, the stale metallic smell of dried blood. He heard footsteps coming towards him, next thing he knew the blindfold was being ripped from his head. He blinked into the light a few times to clear his vision of the brightly coloured spots that had formed there, then a face came into view, sallow skin stretched over a skull, a thin mop of greasy black hair and acne scares.

"Nice of you to join me, Dea. Dea, that is what he calls you isn't it?"

"You"

**A/N – well there we are dears, what do we make of this? Hope you all like it! Next chapter, the last one should be up soon!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Partners**

**Chapter Five**

**A/N- Well here we are my adorable people, the final chapter! Thanks for sticking with me and the boys till the end and I hope this is everything you wanted! Enjoy my pretties! **

_He heard footsteps coming towards him, next thing he knew the blindfold was being ripped from his head. He blinked into the light a few times to clear his vision of the brightly coloured spots that had formed there, then a face came into view, sallow skin stretched over a skull, a thin mop of greasy black hair and acne scares._

_"Nice of you to join me, Dea. Dea, that is what he calls you isn't it?"_

_"You"_

Damon groaned again as the pain pulsed in the back of his head again. He screwed up his eyes and tried to drown out the pain so he could focus on the man that had just sat down opposite him.

"You were at the hospital when Ric was in there." It wasn't a question. The statement seemed to have an effect on his captor.

"Of course that it where you would remember me from." He exclaimed through gritted teeth, his face turning an ugly shade of red.

"Its like you don't remember anything before he came into your life." The pain in Damon's head was lessening slightly as he replied,

"Maybe that's because my life didn't mean anything until he came into it." That was the wrong thing to say Damon realised as the face in front of him went from red to purple.

"You know, you two are so rude! Do you realise that?!" he spat at Damon as he stood up, balling up his fists in an attempt to not punch something.

"How's that?" Damon asked as he spat out a mouthful of blood, one of his teeth had come loose.

"You swan around together like there is no one else around you!" Damon fought the urge to say that when he was with Alaric no one else was around to him but that wasn't the smartest thing to do considering he wanted to be alive when his team found him.

"but other people do exist you know Dea." He said as the sat back down, facing Damon who was resisting the urge to vomit; only Alaric got to call him Dea.

"I was gonna take you before you know? But I couldn't get close because you were always with _him, _he has been a thorn in my side since the day I saw you again."

"Again?" Damon questioned, as far as he was aware this was only the second time they had met.

"You don't remember me at all do you? Why would you? I only idolized you for years, trying to get in with your brothers friends just to be closer to you. When you started to date Joe, your brothers best friend in our final year at school, it was like a slap in the face." He was staring at Damon now, so much so that Damon was able to make out a blush forming on his cheek in the fading light. The sun was going down again? How long had be been missing and how many times had he been knocked out? He was distracted by talking again.

"Do you remember? Stefan's Prom after party? It was at your house, it was the biggest in the town after all and your parents were away. I think Stefan invited me out of pity but I didn't care, you would be there. You spent all night at Joe's side, your tongue down his throat. I used him distracting you to sneak upstairs, I picked the lock on your bedroom door and when I stepped inside and closed it behind me it was like I was in a different world, everything was you, and it smelt like you. I lost track of time going through your things, I didn't hear you come up the stairs but the room could have been on fire and you wouldn't have noticed as you dragged him in behind you…"

Damon did not like where this was going, was this guy saying that he had been hiding in his room when…

"You were in my room while I was having sex?" Damon shouted, unable to keep the disgust off his face but it was like he had never said anything,

"and now this Alaric person, you two seem to be attached to each other, I have been watching you for weeks, you have never spent a night apart, don't you get sick of each other? I was gonna get rid of him you know?" that was all Damon needed to hear to lose control, he tried to lunge for the man but he was still restrained to the chair,

"you touch one hair on his head and I will break every bone in your body over and over until you beg me to end your miserable life and then I will start all over again." He looked up at Damon and that it when it clicked in his head,

"Littleman! Arron Littleman, you were in Stefans English class,"

"Oh finally he remembers! Why not me Damon? We could have been so good together! But sadly the time for that is gone and I can't let him have you Damon… I am so sorry, I love you." Littleman said has he picked up a Smith and Wesson revolver and pointed it at Damons head.

'This is it.' Damon thought to himself 'this is how it's gonna go out. I am gonna die at the hands of a psycho who killed men just because they looked like me. If one good thing comes out of this it's that no one else it is gonna die. I just wish I could have seen him one last time.' He drew in a breath and with it he said,

"I love you, Ric."

There was an almighty bang behind him and then he heard his favourite sound.

"Drop the gun Littleman, its over." Alaric said with his eyes trained on the man in front of him, trying not to focus on the blood he could see clinging to Damon's hair. Littleman looked between Alaric and Damon and the look of relief and love on his face at the sound of his boyfriends voice. He lowered the gun back at Damon's head and screamed,

"No! You don't deserve him! You don't understand him like I do!" Damon could see him begin to press the trigger, he closed his eyes and then he heard the sound of a gunshot but he was still alive, he opened his eyes to find Littleman spread out on the floor, clutching his left shoulder. Damon saw shapes rushing around him and then Stefan dropped down in front of him,

"Jeremy, cut those binds of his hands, Caroline get his feet, Tyler go and meet the back up, fat lot of good they did us." Stefan turned his handsome face to his brother,

"We got you brother."

"Where's Ric?" Damon asked, trying to look around his brother to see where Alaric was.

Alaric stood over Littleman, nothing but detest and disgust on his face. Littleman tried to sit up, Alaric thrust his heavy boot onto the middle of his chest and forced him back to the ground, he brought his 45 put and aimed it at Littlemans head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" he whispered, venom dripping off every word he spoke.

"Go on do it!" Littleman told him, his eyes saying he wanted nothing more than for Alaric to squeeze the trigger, Alaric was finding it hard not to do just that until he felt a familiar hand on the small of his back.

"Ric, don't do it, he has caused enough pain and suffering already, don't let him cause me more by making me lose you." Damon said softly against his ear as he placed a hand on top of Alaric's, the one gripped tightly around the handle of the 45 and lowered it. Tyler walked back into the barn at that moment,

"Back ups here."

"Stefan, cuff him." Alaric told the younger Salvatore as he turned away from the man on the floor and began to lead Damon out to the waiting ambulance.

***DS&AS***

Damon came walking out of the bathroom later that night, clad only in pyjama pants as the bandage he had around his torso made it too awkward to wear a shirt. He padded over to his side of the bed and lowered himself down on to it. He grabbed the bottle of pain meds from the bedside table and swallowed a few as the doctor had told him.

The doctors hadn't been too impressed when he told him he wasn't staying in overnight for observations; they didn't understand that he needed to spend the night in his own bed in the arms of his boyfriend.

Alaric stood in the door frame to the bedroom and watched Damon for a few moments, trying to convince himself that he was really there and that no one was trying to take him away from him anymore. He needed Damon here with him, his carefully crafted apartment, the vintage movie posters that adorned the walls, the state of the art visual and sound system, the too large leather sofa, the groaning bookshelves didn't mean anything without Damon claiming that the posters took up too much space, that his 60 inch plasma TV wasn't big enough to watch the game on, that his sofa was too big to snuggle up on and that he should really get a kindle, it was only home when Damon was here which prompted him to say,

"Move in with me?" Damon turned around from his spot on the bed too quickly and winced as the pain shot up his side. Alaric rushed over to him to check that he hadn't done himself any more damage, as he messed with the bandages he asked,

"Well? What do you say?" his eyes rose to meet Damon's who also had a smirk on his face before he leaned forwards to kiss Alaric, when they broke apart Alaric grinned,

"I'll take it that that was a yes?"

"That was a hell yes!" Damon said, his grin matching Alaric's.

When they climbed into bed that night both of them were on cloud nine. Alaric leaned over Damon to flip the light out on his side and then shifted down the bed so that he could wrap his arms around him and throw a leg over his and if he held Damon just that little bit tighter that night who could blame him?

**A/N – There we have it! Another Dalaric story finished! Gah I love this two so much it hurts! I refuse to accept what has happened on the show because if I do I have to come to terms with losing Alaric for a second time and that is something I can't do. Anyways I love these two, they are my OTP so it is a safe bet that I will be writing more from them in the future.**


End file.
